ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
P.K.E. Meter/Animated
The P.K.E. Meter functioned just like in the movie, and was used all the time to track down ghosts, demons, and supernatural events. One bad side effect to it was it could explode if exposed to a very big supernatural event. In "Ghosts R Us" the P.K.E. Meter can tell how intelligent a ghost is. A specialty calibrated meter is kept on hand to keep a census on the ghosts in the Containment Unit. History The Real Ghostbusters Over the years, the P.K.E. Meter was adjusted to do more than detect the paranormal. While on the hunt for the Boogieman, Ray suggested they adjust the P.K.E. Meter to detect potential vibrations given off by the entity's portals. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters-"The Boogieman Cometh" (1986) (DVD). (DVD ts. 10:12-10:15). Time Life Entertainment. When they were in Hollywood, the Ghostbusters lost their Proton Packs. Egon Spengler adjusted the P.K.E. Meter and a spare to pick up the particle beam energy of the Proton Packs. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters-"Take Two" (1986) (DVD). (DVD ts. 13:00). Time Life Entertainment. Forced to venture into the New Jersey Parallelogram, the Meter's polarity was reversed so it could be set to detect reality and find the MS Applegon crew. "Venkman's Ghost Repellers" The polarity could also be reversed in order to send out a distress signal only ghosts could hear. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Lights! Camera! Haunting!" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:40-18:44). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "If I can just reverse the polarity, it'll send signals to ghosts instead of receiving them." While searching for Janine Melnitz, who was kidnapped by henchmen of the Crimelord, Egon adjusted the Meter to pick up Janine's specific bio-rhythm. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghost Busted" (1986) (DVD ts. 13:27-13:29). Time Life Entertainment. In two instances, the P.K.E. Meter could adjusted while the Ghostbusters were in the Netherworld. Egon set it to high gain in order to detect the Shears of Fate. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Hanging By a Thread" (1986) (DVD ts. 15:07-15:09). Time Life Entertainment. In the second, Ray adjusted his P.K.E. Meter to focus on Egon's ethereal vibrations after he was shifted to the Netherworld. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:42-12:45). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Don't worry. The meter is tuned to his ethereal vibrations." In a similar fashion, the Meters were set to infinity to detect Marduk without getting false positives from psychic background noise and local specters. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "I Am the City" (1986) (DVD ts. 13:13-13:18). Time Life Entertainment. While the meter could pick up ghosts, demons, and gods in its standard calibration, it would have to be adjusted to detect undead such as Vampires. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" (1987) (DVD ts. 08:20-08:22). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "My P.K.E. Meter is not calibrated for the undead." It could detect a corporeal being like the Boogieman, who registered negative readings with a valence of minus nine. Jason (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bogeyman Is Back" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:07-11:10). Time Life Entertainment. Jason says: "Egon, I'm getting negative readings on this P.K.E. Meter with a valence of negative nine." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bogeyman Is Back" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:13-11:15). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Negative nine?! That's the reading for the Boogieman!" The Gingerbread House, also a solid manifestation, also gave off negative readings. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Once Upon a Slime" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:39-05:40). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Readings are negative." Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Once Upon a Slime" (1987) (DVD ts. 08:46-08:47). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "It's solid matter!" In addition to detection, the P.K.E. Meter was also used as a deterrent. Egon adjusted the sound on the Meter to a frequency painful to human ears within a close proximity. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:47-15:50). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I can adjust the sound on this meter to a frequency painful to human hearing." In a race against time, Egon adjusted four P.K.E. Meters to only pick up the energy field of the Makoveris Lotsabucks in order to locate her before Janine was changed for good. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine, You've Changed" (1990) (DVD ts. 15:46-15:48). Time Life Entertainment. Extreme Ghostbusters The Extreme Ghostbusters used the original P.K.E. Meters in their investigation of the ancient tunnel at the site of the Crosstown Subway. Due to the ghosts in New York getting stronger, the P.K.E. Meters had to be redesigned to be stronger like the rest of the equipment. The design was somewhat altered for the newer version. Rather than having an antenna on top that put two side wings, the top has two smaller antennas that had a focused electric wave flowing between them. During the Lotan case, Egon attempted to study Maiikrob's vitals with a stethoscope-like extension hidden in the rear of his P.K.E. Meter. Maiikrob swatted the Meter away before it could be used. Development Like most equipment shown in the pilot, the P.K.E. Meter was altered later. Interestingly enough, even in the storyboards to "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" the design was used.Storyboards from "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" The design was more of a box without a handle to hold it. There is one large dial on the front.Screen caps and Storyboards from "The Real Ghostbusters Pilot" Toys *P.K.E. Meter came with the Proton Pack in Weapon Action Figure Toys 2 Trivia *The P.K.E. Meter can register only ghosts up to a Class 10. If it detects a force beyond that, the Meter explodes. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Slimer Streak" (1989) (DVD ts. 16:55-16:59). Time Life Entertainment. *The P.K.E. Meter couldn't function properly during an intense thunder storm when the Ghostbusters faced the Indian Earth Spirit for the first time. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Follow That Hearse" (1988) (DVD ts. 08:44-08:47). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The air is too ionized to get a reading." *The P.K.E. Meters used by the Extreme Ghostbusters can't function properly in a lead-lined tunnel. Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Heart of Darkness (1997) (DVD ts. 12:50-12:57). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "These are lead-lined tunnels designed to be impervious to nuclear fallout. In much the same way, they're blocking our P.K.E. readings." *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), The Real Ghostbusters' version of the P.K.E. Meter can be found on a desk in the Firehouse basement near the door to the sub-basement, next to several Stasis Mines modeled after the Extreme Ghostbusters traps. *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16, the P.K.E. Meter makes a non-canon cameo with Egon. References Gallery The Real Ghostbusters Pilot Design Pilotpkemetercollage01.png|A collage of images of the Pilot Version PKE Meter. The Real Ghostbusters Design PKEMeterAnimated14.jpg|Specifications seen in "Robo-Buster" Pkemeter002.png|Retracted PKEMeterAnimated02.png|The P.K.E. Meter in the episode Ghosts R Us PKEMeterAnimated03.png|Reading of Slug, Snarg, and Zunk PKEMeterAnimated04.png|Reading of Slug, Snarg, and Zunk PKEMeterAnimated05.png|Reading of Zunk PKEMeterAnimated06.png|The P.K.E. Meter breaks while reading the Toy Ghost PKEMeterAnimated07.jpg|Egon studies live readings from biproducts of dreams and nightmares in "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" PKEMeterAnimated17.jpg|Briefly detects Sleeping ghost in "Take Two" Pkemeter003.png|Adjusting dial PKEMeterAnimated18.jpg|"We have activity" seen in "Killerwatt" PKEMeterAnimatedOverload.jpg|Overloaded by ecto surge in "You Can't Take it With You". KeyFobAnimated01.png|The P.K.E. Meter being hung by the Key Fob. Pkemeter004.png|Side view of P.K.E. Meter. PKEMeterAnimated01.png|Topside view of P.K.E. Meter. PKEMeterAnimated09.jpg|Detecting Hob Anagarak in block of black ice in "Cold Cash and Hot Water" . PKEMeterAnimated10.jpg|After detecting Hob Anagarak in block of black ice in "Cold Cash and Hot Water". PKEMeterAnimated11.jpg|As seen in "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" PKEMeterAnimated16.jpg|Winston's detects an Earp in "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" PKEMeterAnimated12.jpg|As seen in "Buster the Ghost". PKEMeterCampingItUp01.png|The P.K.E. Meter before use. As seen in "Camping it Up". PKEMeterCampingItUp02.png|The P.K.E. Meter connected to a cord that goes to a grey box. As seen in "Camping it Up". PKEMeterCampingItUp03.png|The P.K.E. Meter connected to a cord that goes to a grey box. As seen in "Camping it Up". PKEMeterCampingItUp04.png|The P.K.E. Meter connected to a cord that goes to a grey box. As seen in "Camping it Up". TransylvanianHomesickBlues27.jpg|Adjusting P.K.E. Meter in "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" PKEMeterAnimated13.jpg|As seen in "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" PKEMeterAnimated19.jpg|As seen in "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" PKEMeterAnimated20.jpg|As seen in "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" PKEMeterAnimated15.jpg|As seen in "Robo-Buster" PKEMeterAnimated21.jpg|Overloaded at ruins near Lewiston Girls Academy PKEMeterAnimated22.jpg|As seen in "The Halloween Door" PKEMeterAnimatedSlimer.jpg|As seen in Slimer! episode "Don't Tease the Sleaze" PKEMeterRGB05.jpg|P.K.E. Meter's pick up paranormal activity on Extreme Ghostbusters PKEMeterRGB06.jpg|Egon uses Meter on Extreme Ghostbusters PKEMeterRGB07.jpg|Egon instructs Extreme Ghostbusters PKEMeterRGB08.jpg|Kylie uses P.K.E. Meter for first time The Real Ghostbusters Secondary Canon RGBPKE_meter.jpeg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters: The Video Game BasementFloorEquipmentMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc07.png|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters: The Video Game PKEMeterAnimatedMarsAttacks01.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters PKEMeterAnimatedMarsAttacks02.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters PKEMeterAnimatedMarsAttacks03.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters PKEMeterAnimatedInTheBox.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 EgonSpenglerAnimatedIDWV2Issue16SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 Sub Cover Extreme Ghostbusters Design PKEMeterEGB10.jpg|The P.K.E. Meter as seen on Extreme Ghostbusters Pkemeterextreme02.jpg|No activity PKEMeterEGB06.jpg|P.K.E. reading taken Pkemeterextreme03.jpg|In Extreme Ghostbusters title sequence Pkemeterextreme04.jpg|In Extreme Ghostbusters title sequence, of body Pkemeterextreme05.jpg|In Extreme Ghostbusters title sequence, of antennae PKEMeterEGB07.jpg|Backside of P.K.E. Meter in Extreme Ghostbusters PKEMeterEGB08.jpg| PKEMeterEGB09.jpg|Worn on Belt PKEMeterEGB11.jpg|Extended cord to check vitals seen in "Moby Ghost" Extreme Ghostbusters Secondary Canon PKEMeterAnimatedIDW11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1, Issue #11 PKEMeterEGB2-1CoverC.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2, Issue #1 Cover C PKEMeterEGBInIDW2-3.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2, Issue #3 KyliesPKEMeter2-16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 Category:Equipment Category:RGB Equipment Category:EGB Equipment Category:IDW Equipment